We're Not A Couple But
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-The Hounds of Baskerville. Alors qu'une fois encore on les méprend pour un couple, Sherlock devient exaspéré devant John qui se défend de ne *pas* être gay. Agacé, il l'embrasse devant tout le monde.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : Mid-The Hounds of Baskerville. Alors qu'une fois encore on les méprend pour un couple, Sherlock devient exaspéré devant John qui se défend de ne *pas* être gay. Agacé il l'embrasse devant tout le monde.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : l'idée principale m'est venue après avoir regardé l'épisode et notamment grâce à ce passage.

Note 2 : cette fic est déjà finie et elle aura 4 chapitres, à raison d'un chapitre par jour.

Note 3 : vu que ce soir est passé **Les Chiens de Baskerville**, j'me suis dit que j'allais enfin pouvoir poster l'histoire en son honneur ^^

XXXXX

_**We're Not A Couple But…**_

XXXX

_John était nonchalamment accoudé au bar, surveillant Sherlock du coin de l'œil et attendant que le patron de la maison d'hôte ne lui remette les clés._

_Ce que celui-ci fit rapidement, un sourire légèrement contrit aux coins des lèvres._

_-Désolé de ne pas avoir de chambre double pour vous les garçons !_

_Le médecin s'empressa de le rassurer._

_-Aucune importance. Nous ne sommes pas…_

_Il se coupa tout seul, ne sachant pas comment terminer sa phrase et préféra lui tendre son billet._

_-Tenez._

_-Oh merci, j'vous rends votre monnaie._

_Alors que le patron s'affairait derrière sa caisse John en profita pour fureter un peu. _

_Puis la conversation tourna autour de la fameuse bête que tout le monde voulait voir et que finalement peu avait vu._

_John et le patron furent vite rejoints dans leur discussion par le cuisinier de l'affaire qui était tout heureux d'annoncer que des chasseurs de monstres faisaient maintenant partis de leur clientèle mais que tout était loin d'être parfait._

_-Mais entre le monstre et la prison d'à côté j'sais pas trop comment on fait pour dormir, hein Gary ?_

_Le *Gary* en question lui fit signe d'être discret et se voulu rassurant auprès de John._

_-J'dors comme un bébé !_

_Le cuisinier se tourna alors vers Watson, tout sourire il lui expliqua._

_-C'est pas vrai, c'est un ronfleur !_

_Le patron essaya à nouveau de le faire taire mais la curiosité du jeune homme avait l'air tenace._

_-Le vôtre aussi c'est un ronfleur ?!_

_Le blond détourna hâtivement le regard et s'enquerra de la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit._

_-Vous auriez des chips !?_

/

Le chef lui sourit, compréhensif.

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise avec… Je vous comprends, moi aussi j'ai eu une période comme ça où…

Se maudissant de rougir aussi vite John se dépêcha de mettre fin au malentendu.

-Non ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble… Enfin nous ne sommes pas en couple.

-Oui je vois.

Le jeune homme eut l'audace de lui faire un clin d'œil conspirateur auquel l'ancien militaire répondit par un hochement de tête, puis remarquant que Sherlock revenait vers eux il quitta instantanément le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?!

-Oh des tas de choses intéressantes pour notre affaire et aussi qu'on nous prenait pour un couple. Encore.

Watson baissa les yeux.

-Oui je sais.

Le détective plissa les yeux.

-Et comme d'habitude ça te dérange et tu as nié.

Le médecin le regarda, abasourdi.

-Je n'ai pas _**nié**_. Il n'y a rien à nier ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple, j'ai juste rétabli la vérité !

Le brun haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Mon pauvre John ce que tu peux être innocent par bien des aspects !

John serra les poings.

-Bon je crois qu'on a un mystère à résoudre.

Sherlock acquiesça.

-Bien mais la conversation n'est pas finie.

-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est.

Le détective regarda son bloggeur droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr.

Pourtant à son ton on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.

/

La journée se passa telle qu'ils l'avaient prévu, des interrogatoires plus ou moins intéressants et la rencontre des gens du coin.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du petit restaurant pour remonter dans leur chambre, ils se firent arrêter par un serveur qui, lui non plus, n'eut pas l'air de pouvoir s'empêcher un petit clin d'œil.

Et ce fût le clin d'œil de trop pour John.

-Oh pour l'amour du ciel je ne suis pas *_**gay**_* !

Le jeune serveur le dévisagea, ayant peur d'avoir réellement fait une bévue.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, je…

Sherlock, plus qu'agacé d'être retenu en bas pour une scène, fit un pas vers John et sans trop se donner le temps de réfléchir se pencha vers son compagnon pour l'embrasser.

Après plusieurs secondes, il se recula, le sourire satisfait.

-Voilà. Je crois que maintenant tout est clair pour tout le monde ! Viens John, je me sens fatigué !

Sans plus de cérémonie le détective tourna le dos à la scène et marcha en direction des escaliers.

Les yeux encore arrondi par la surprise et le rouge aux joues, Watson resta immobile encore un instant.

Du regard il embrassa la pièce, pour constater les dégâts, qu'il jugeait nombreux si on considérait que pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux braqués sur lui et avaient donc assisté à toute la scène.

Merde !

Il se sentit rougir de plus belle.

L'embarras fit vite place à l'irritation alors qu'il partit dans la même direction que Sherlock.

Tôt ou tard il allait dire ses quatre vérités au détective.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à HermyBella, Aesalys, Shadow Spark 3110, Diaboliqua, xSherlock007, Paskonesdesfousnous, RUBIKA666, MaxooSmaug, Electre1964, Déesse de la Lune, Frenchbobbyft et Yodabor.

Note : voici le chapitre 2, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours ^^

XXXX

Le chambranle de la porte trembla sous la force qu'avait employée Watson.

-Bon dieu Sherlock je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?!

Le brun regarda son ami impassiblement.

-Rien de particulier j'ai juste trouvé qu'il était temps de mettre fin à tes enfantillages.

John laissa exploser sa fureur.

-*_**Mes**_* enfantillages ?! Je… Ce que tu as fait n'était pas bien Sherlock ! C'est déjà assez difficile de rétablir la vérité sans que tu y ajoutes… _**ça**_ !

-Ne sois pas ridicule John, tu sais aussi bien que moi que peu importe le nombre de fois où tu *rétablis* ta vérité comme tu dis, les gens ne te croiront pas.

-Mais…

Le détective le fit taire d'un haussement de sourcil bien placé.

-Et ce n'est pas *_**ma**_* vérité, c'est juste _**la**_ vérité. Nous ne sommes pas un couple je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais laisser dire autrement.

Sherlock fit un signe impatient de la main.

-Justement _**nous**_ sommes un couple ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'aspect sexuel n'est pas présent que l'affirmation est incorrecte.

Le médecin fixa son ami, complètement interdit.

-Tu peux répéter !?

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça John !

Le blond secoua la tête, essayant sans doute de se remettre les idées en place.

-Non mais… Tu penses vraiment ça ?!

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les gens, les inconnus comme ceux qui nous côtoient, pensent que nous sommes ensemble.

Watson secoua à nouveau la tête mais ne dit rien de plus, puis se dirigea vers sa valise et sorti ses affaires.

-Je vais prendre une douche. En attendant occupe-toi avec… peu importe. Et le sujet est clos.

Sherlock acquiesça dans le vide puisque le médecin avait déjà filé.

Il resta néanmoins de longues minutes à contempler la question avant de bouger et de se préparer à se mettre au lit lui aussi.

/

Quand John sorti de la salle de bain ce fût pour trouver un Sherlock complètement engrossé dans un gros volume de Chimie.

Il lui passa devant sans dire un mot, la difficile discussion de tout à l'heure apparemment mise de côté.

Ce fût seulement une fois au lit qu'il s'adressa poliment au détective.

-Bonne nuit Sherlock. Essaie de dormir un peu.

Ne s'attendant pas à avoir de réponse, ni dans l'immédiat ni après, il tourna le dos au jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

Sauf que… le sommeil n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se montrer.

-Ma lumière te dérange John ?

-Non.

-Alors cesses de bouger.

L'ancien militaire poussa un soupir mais essaya tout de même de suivre le conseil.

/

John avait finalement pu dormir quelques heures tranquilles puisque, lorsqu'il montra les premiers signes de réveil, la chambre était encore plongée dans un noir presque total.

Ses instincts de militaire lui disaient qu'il ne devait pas être plus de 4 heure du matin et lui qui avait pour habitude de dormir de côté s'étira et voulu se retourner.

Mais il fût rapidement bloqué.

-Sherlock !?

-Chut John.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu as un lit en parfait état à 1 mètre !

-J'avais besoin de toi pour… réfléchir.

-Alors fais le de ton lit !

Sans plus de ménagement le blond se retourna complètement, étant ainsi à moitié sur son ami et le projeta hors du lit.

Le détective se releva sans aucune difficulté, ne comprenant pas où se situait le problème.

-J'avais besoin de ton avis et…

-Mais je dormais Sherlock ! Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes me soutirer une réponse si je suis endormi !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais besoin que tu me fournisses de réponse.

Tout en parlant il se déplaçait dans la chambre, déménageant le mobilier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-N'est-ce pas évident ?! Tu ne veux pas que j'aille dans ton lit c'est donc mon lit qui vient à toi !

-Tu… Tu comptes rapprocher nos deux lits ?!

-Je ne compte sur rien, je viens de le faire !

Et pour prouver ses dires il se jeta sur son lit, qui était maintenant accolé à celui de John, avec un obscène soupir de contentement.

-Voilà problème réglé. Tu peux te rendormir maintenant j'ai besoin de travailler !

-Ravi de savoir que je te sers à ce point Sherlock !

Pour cacher son trouble, Watson fit le contraire de ce qu'il voulait faire au départ, il dût finalement se remettre sur le côté pour ne pas faire face à son compagnon qui, il le savait, ne dormirait pratiquement pas de la nuit.

/

Sherlock avait déjà disparu de la chambre quand John se réveilla la seconde fois, au plus grand soulagement du médecin.

Il prit son temps pour se préparer mais descendit rapidement pour prendre son petit déjeuné, sachant qu'il y retrouverait Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il croisa le gérant, il se sentit gêné sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

-Euh… c'est possible de ne pas avoir le service de ménage aujourd'hui ?

Le patron le contempla une seconde avant de s'exclamer tout sourire.

-Bien sûr Monsieur ! J'imagine que finalement vous avez trouvé une nouvelle disposition pour vos lits !

Le médecin s'empourpra.

-On va dire ça comme ça oui.

-Pas de problème ! Je suppose que la nuit a été courte alors !

Watson, après avoir piqué un dernier fard, déguerpi de la salle aussi vite qu'il le pût.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à HermyBella, Aesalys, Shadow Spark 3110, Diaboliqua, xSherlock007, Paskonesdesfousnous, RUBIKA666, MaxooSmaug, Electre1964, Déesse de la Lune, Frenchbobbyft, Yodabor, Kathleen-Holson, Flo, Aiko no tani, Kage19, Chocobi6, Nympha-san, Camille-Miko, Kyoko-dono et Himiko-Sama.

XXXX

Si la situation de la veille avait mis John mal à l'aise, l'état mental de Sherlock était tout ce qui le préoccupait ce soir.

Le médecin ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'image d'un Sherlock complètement débraillé et paniqué qui essayait de se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait, ses pouvoirs de déduction en l'occurrence.

Le spectacle n'avait pas été beau à voir et John fût plus choqué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls, dans le cocon qu'était leur chambre d'hôtel.

Le médecin en lui hurlait à John de prendre en charge Sherlock et de l'emmener sous la douche.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire comme exploit.

Il regarda son ami qui était misérablement assis sur le bout du lit puis s'avança vers lui, le prenant par le coude.

-Sherlock il faut que tu prennes une douche pour….

-Je vais bien John !

Le détective essaya de s'arracher violemment des mains du médecin ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'emprise que celui-ci avait sur lui.

Avec quelques difficultés doublé d'insultes, John réussi tant bien que mal à l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Le brun lui lança un regard ulcéré avec une pointe de trahison.

-Maintenant que tu m'as là où tu le voulais John, je pense que je vais pouvoir gérer !

Il commença à se déboutonner, malgré des doigts tremblants.

John s'assura qu'il pouvait s'occuper du reste avant de sortir de la pièce mais préféra laisser la porte ouverte, *au cas où*.

Le bruit de la douche s'activa et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Watson se permit de souffler un peu car il savait que la nuit allait être longue.

Finalement l'idée de Sherlock la veille était la bienvenue, le fait d'avoir rapproché leurs deux lits allait simplifier beaucoup de chose.

Regardant distraitement l'heure affichée sur un vieux réveil, le médecin décida de s'activer afin d'être prêt lorsque son compagnon arrivera.

Sherlock refusa de l'admettre à haute voix mais il fût content que John le pousse sous l'eau, ressentant immédiatement une amélioration de son état.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais beaucoup moins et il arrivait à avoir des pensées plus nettes.

Le détective se laissa alors docilement entraîner vers le lit et s'y fit presque border.

Le médecin refusa catégoriquement de se coucher auprès de lui, argumentant qu'en tant que praticien il était de son devoir de le veiller et d'examiner l'évolution de son état.

Le fait que le brun ne le contredise pas était la preuve que quelque chose clochait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes John resta immobile au chevet de Sherlock, se contentant de l'observer et d'être à l'affût du moindre petit détail qui pouvait changer, puis au bout d'un temps il se détendit et se permit d'allumer la télé.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que l'ancien militaire était à la limite du sommeil, le détective montra des signes d'agitation et spontanément Watson vint à ses côtés, lui parla doucement et passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

L'ancien militaire sourit lorsqu'il remarqua Sherlock se calmer immédiatement.

Si jamais les Yarders les voyaient dans cette position ils étaient bons pour des plaisanteries à n'en plus finir. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

-John… ?

-Chut, rendors-toi Sherlock.

-Viens… viens te coucher… s'il te plait.

Le blond soupira et résista à l'envie irrépressible d'embrasser le front de l'homme en face de lui.

-D'accord, laisse-moi deux minutes et j'arrive. Tu peux te rendormir Sherlock.

Le détective hocha mollement la tête avant de s'enfoncer plus confortablement dans son oreiller.

Quand John se décida enfin à se glisser dans les draps, il fût extra précautionneux, ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil déjà pas mal agité de Sherlock.

L'ancien militaire garda sa position rigide durant plusieurs minutes puis se fustigea d'être aussi ridiculement prudent à côté de son compagnon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni sans doute la dernière, qu'on les méprenait pour un couple et par conséquent ils avaient déjà dû partager un lit, mais c'était la première fois dans des conditions comme celles-là et John n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de se laisser partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Notion aussi idiote soit-elle, le sommeil lui échappa encore une bonne heure.

Heure durant laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser les paroles, pas forcément si insensées, de Sherlock.

**Les prenait-on vraiment pour un couple parce qu'ils se comportaient comme tel ?**

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il voyait la logique derrière les propos tenus par le détective.

Maintenant la question qui se posait était… voulait-il, lui John Hamish Watson, officialiser cette relation ?

Et la réponse lui échappait encore et toujours.

Tant qu'il n'aura pas remis ses idées en place et surtout tant qu'il ne se sera pas entretenu à ce sujet avec Sherlock, pour de bon cette fois, il ne parviendrait pas à un verdict.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne sentit pas le sommeil le happer pas plus qu'il ne se sentit se rapprocher de Sherlock aux petites heures de la matinée.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à HermyBella, Aesalys, Shadow Spark 3110, Diaboliqua, xSherlock007, Paskonesdesfousnous, RUBIKA666, MaxooSmaug, Electre1964, Déesse de la Lune, Frenchbobbyft, Yodabor, Kathleen-Holson, Flo, Aiko no tani, Kage19, Chocobi6, Nympha-san, Camille-Miko, Kyoko-dono, Himiko-Sama, Tite-Asashi, Nana21, Oscarangel et Sen Orizawa.

Note : désolé du manque de lemon mais j'étais pas sûre que l'histoire s'y prête et je me suis permise de sauter de scènes en scènes tout en suivant la trame de l'épisode ^^

XXXX

_Après la mise au point sur l'expérience de Sherlock sur John, celui-ci se leva._

_-Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_Le détective sourit à son bloggeur avant de répondre._

-_Je vais le voir à propos d'un chien !_

Sherlock parti en direction de la maison d'hôte tout sourire, le pas léger et avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Arrivé à l'intérieur il chercha l'homme des yeux.

-Vous semblez me chercher Mr Holmes ?

-Oui. Je voulais vous avertir que votre chien était bel et bien mort cette fois.

Le gérant baissa les yeux, clairement gêné.

-Oui je sais votre inspecteur est venu me l'annoncer ce matin.

Sherlock sourit de plus belle.

-Ah oui, _**Greg**_ Lestrade !

L'homme en face sourit, un peu perdu et curieux mais ne résista pas bien longtemps.

-Dites-moi Monsieur, si j'ai bien tout compris vous et le Docteur Watson vivaient ensemble… ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le patron.

-Oui.

-Donc, vous êtes ensemble *ensemble* !?

Sherlock soupira, déjà lassé de la conversation à venir.

-Je crois que mon compagnon a été assez clair sur le sujet, vous ne croyez pas ?!

-Mais vous l'avez embrassé l'autre jour !

-Oui c'était l'inspiration du moment ! Vous n'avez jamais fait ça vous ?!

L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais se fit arrêter par la main en l'air de Sherlock.

-Non. Ne répondez pas. Je sais _**parfaitement**_ ce que vous et votre chef cuisinier faites lorsque vous pensez que personne ne vous regarde.

L'homme en question parti dans un rire.

-Surement la même chose que vous et votre _**bloggeur**_ !

Sherlock opina du chef avant de filer vers la sortie.

-C'est ça !

Il remarqua John non loin qui l'attendait et ne pût s'empêcher de sortir impatiemment.

-Prends tes affaires John, nous partons enfin !

Watson sourit bien volontiers au ton virulent de son ami.

/

Evidemment le retour sur Londres ne fût pas vraiment ce que John avait en tête et il se demandait encore comment il avait pu penser qu'il en serait autrement.

Sherlock avait quitté le taxi avant lui, demandant à être déposé à Saint-Barth et le laissant tranquillement payer la course et se débattre avec leurs valises au 221 B.

C'était du Sherlock Holmes tout craché ça !

Le médecin reconnu, tout en déballant leurs affaires, qu'il était, un peu, reconnaissant à Holmes de lui avoir laissé de l'espace, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il l'avait fait non intentionnellement.

L'affaire de Baskerville avait été l'une des plus exaltantes de leur partenariat et ferait certainement une très bonne entrée sur son blog, mais cette enquête avait été dérangeante pour lui à bien des niveaux et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul il pouvait enfin s'y confronter.

Et si l'on commençait par le moins difficile, l'expérience qu'il avait vécu dans ce foutu labo était un bon point de départ.

L'ancien militaire ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer.

Sherlock et ses putains d'expériences…. Cet homme allait bien finir par le tuer un jour !

Sherlock….

Et merde ! Les vannes étaient ouvertes et c'était difficile de penser au détective et à ses expériences sans penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Sans penser à ces quelques nuits bizarroïdes qu'ils avaient partagées.

John dût s'asseoir sur le lit lorsqu'il comprit quelque chose.

Effectivement il y avait un peu de vrai dans ce que Sherlock lui avait dit.

Effectivement, à bien y regarder, lui et son brillant détective se comportaient tous deux comme le faisait un vieux couple.

Il pouvait jurer que c'était complètement inconscient de sa part, il ne faisait que suivre le rythme imposé par Sherlock après tout mais… Est-ce que le brun savait ce qu'il faisait lui ?

Le médecin sentit son pouls s'accélérer au fil des questions qu'il se posait et au fur et à mesure que les réponses s'imposaient à lui.

Non, il ne voulait pas que la dynamique entre Sherlock et lui change.

Oui, il avait, en quelque sorte, fait une croix sur une vie à l'extérieur de Baker Street.

Non, les membres congelés dans le frigo ne le dérangeaient plus.

Non, il ne voulait en aucun cas déménager.

Oui, il souhaitait peut-être un peu plus de sa relation avec Sherlock.

Et de toutes les réponses c'était celle-ci qui lui faisait le plus peur, et qui venait même contredire sa toute première réponse.

Il n'était pas gay. Enfin il ne se considérait pas comme tel en tout cas _**mais**_…

Si l'arrivée de Sherlock Holmes dans sa vie lui avait appris quelque chose c'était bien l'importance d'un *mais* dans une phrase.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être *_**gay**_*. Peut-être devait-il seulement parler au détective et voir où cela pouvait les mener.

Peut-être que finalement il devait laisser sa chance à ce *mais* et essayait de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Peut-être que ce qui le définissait était la même chose qui définissait Irène Adler.

Peut-être qu'il était *_**Sherlocked**_*.

XXXXX

Note 2 : la fin est intentionnellement ouverte parce que vu qu'en ce moment j'écris beaucoup sur ce ship je n'ai pas envie de me répéter néanmoins je n'exclut pas une petite suite ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à HermyBella, Aesalys, Shadow Spark 3110, Diaboliqua, xSherlock007, Paskonesdesfousnous, RUBIKA666, MaxooSmaug, Electre1964, Déesse de la Lune, Frenchbobbyft, Yodabor, Kathleen-Holson, Flo, Aiko no tani, Kage19, Chocobi6, Nympha-san, Camille-Miko, Kyoko-dono, Himiko-Sama, Tite-Asashi, Nana21, Oscarangel, Sen Orizawa, Kaori Jade, Ellanather, CeltiqueMermaid, Now I Know What I Am, Blue Doctor, Miss-Plume-Blanche, Kitotekika, Emy7474, Scribitur Ad Narrandum et Mike.

Note : bon alors vu que la fin ouverte n'a pas eût l'air d'être au goût de tout le monde (lol) voici le 'véritable' dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

XXXX

La routine avait du bon, du moins c'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé John jusqu'au moment où la routine devenait irritante et ennuyeuse.

Il avait fait le point sur lui-même et sur sa relation avec Sherlock, étant même arrivé à _**certaines**_ conclusions mais était encore indécis quant à la marche à suivre pour *l'après*.

Et puis il y avait Sherlock… Qui semblait pareil mais différent, comme s'il avait senti que John avait compris quelque chose d'important.

Ce qui était évidemment le cas.

Sherlock avait, bien entendu, traduit tous les signes depuis longtemps, bien avant que le blond ne se pose lui-même les bonnes questions.

Toutes ces réflexions et ces conclusions attendaient un point culminant, point qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

/

-Sherlock ?

-Hum !?

-Ça va faire un mois !

Le détective n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite mais l'annonce l'interpella.

-Quoi donc ?!

-Baskerville.

-Oh ça. Et alors ?

Le médecin secoua vaguement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas peur de….

-Oh arrête John ! Ta demande n'a rien à voir avec la drogue dont on a été victimes là-bas !

Les yeux de Watson s'arrondirent.

-Ah non !?

Le brun soupira bruyamment, irrité.

-Non. Ça a à voir avec le lit et le baiser que nous avons échangé ! Ça a à voir avec les considérations que tu as eues sur le sujet et ça a à voir avec ce que tu veux.

John Watson était loin d'être peureux mais une panique l'envahie rapidement lorsqu'il entendit Sherlock le mettre à nu de la sorte. Panique qui se transforma vite en colère.

-Oh… Parce que maintenant tu es capable de dire ce que je veux !

Le brun croisa son regard, se maîtrisant parfaitement et étant d'un calme olympien.

-Oui.

-Alors dis-moi tout ! C'est toi le génie.

Holmes prit une grand inspiration avant de se lancer, ne sachant pas s'il faisait le bonne chose ou non.

-Tu te demandes si finalement une relation avec moi serait possible. Et si c'est le cas tu ne serais pas contre. En d'autres termes, ce que tu veux c'est _**moi**_.

John le regarda, abasourdi, plusieurs secondes.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale con Sherlock tu sais !

Watson ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait quitter les lieux et vite.

-Oui je sais. … Et John, avant que tu ne partes, saches que ma réponse est *_**oui**_*.

La porte du **221 B** claqua mais ce ne fût pas assez pour apaiser l'ancien militaire.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre il retournait l'information dans tous les sens sans en trouver aucun.

C'était… inattendu.

C'était… jouissif.

C'était… terrifiant.

/

John rentra à l'appartement après avoir déambulé pendant des heures sans pour autant dire dans quels recoins de Londres il avait été.

Épuisé par ces heures de marche et par sa méditation, il ne se préoccupa de rien et monta directement dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant plus que s'effondrer dans le lit.

Ce qu'il fit rapidement avant de constater son erreur.

-Sherlock ?!

-Chut John ! Vu l'heure tu devrais être en plein sommeil.

-Qu.. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit !?

-Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, maintenant que nous sommes officiellement ensem…

-Pardon ?! On s'est mis d'accord quand sur ce point ?!

Le brun roula les yeux.

-Avant que tu ne partes précipitamment tout à l'heure.

John leva à son tour les yeux au ciel.

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Suis-je bête !

Le ton sarcastique du médecin sembla faire hésiter le détective.

-Ah moins que tu ne préfères que je quitte ton lit…

John ne répliqua rien parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Non, à bien y réfléchir, s'il pouvait éviter à Sherlock de s'en aller…

-Non, c'est bon. Maintenant que tu es là tu peux rester.

Le sourire dans la voix, Sherlock acquiesça.

-Bien sûr…

-Ne pousse pas Sherlock !

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, chacun cherchant ses marques dans la pénombre.

-Donc… tu es arrivé à quelle conclusion ?

-Je pense que tu le sais, non ?!

-Oui mais j'aimerai te l'entendre dire.

Le médecin parti dans un petit rire embarrassé.

-Vous les génies il faut toujours que vous ayez raison !

-Bien sûr ! Sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt !

Sherlock se déplaça doucement, venant presque se coller à John.

-Est-ce que l'on devrait en parler ?

-Non. Je ne crois pas… je ne sais pas… tu penses qu'on devrait le faire ?

Le détective laissa exploser un rire, puis déposa 'accidentellement' un baiser dans le cou du médecin.

-Non docteur. Je pense que nous connaissons _**parfaitement**_ les positions de l'un comme de l'autre.

Laissant tomber toute excuse, Sherlock se pressa encore un peu plus contre son compagnon, lui grimpant à moitié dessus, et laissa traîner ses lèvres au gré de son envie.

John se laissa faire dans une sorte de léthargie, acceptant avec plaisir la bouche si tentante du détective.

Le baiser perdit peu à peu son innocence lorsque leurs deux bassins commencèrent à bouger ensemble.

Malgré toute attente, Sherlock fût le plus raisonnable et s'écarta.

-Tu es épuisé John.

Il eût l'air insulté un instant.

-Toi aussi ! Mais j'ai envie…

Le brun coupa court et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je sais de _**quoi**_ tu as _**envie**_ mais on a tout le temps maintenant.

Amusé, John riposta.

-Et c'est _**toi**_ qui me dis ça ?!

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer à t'écouter.

Le baiser suivant ce fût John qui le donna.

-Non il n'est jamais trop tard en effet.

Il ne résista pas à une dernière caresse.

-Bonne nuit Sherlock.

Le détective ne répondit pas mais ça n'empêcha pas ses lèvres de s'étirer dans l'un des plus grands sourires qu'il n'ait jamais porté.

XXXXX

Note 2 : donc cette fois-ci leur couple est officiellement officiel lol. Pas vraiment de lemon parce que c'est prévu dans mes prochaines histoires ^^


End file.
